


New dress

by RubyRedCase



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRedCase/pseuds/RubyRedCase
Summary: Prompt"Hows the meeting?""I want to stab everyone.""Dont get blood on your dress. We have dinner reervations at seven.""Love you for enabling me""Love you too"





	New dress

These people were complete idiots. Lydia sat at round conference table, listening to the drabble of the idiot at the head of the table. He didn’t understand any of the complex formula she had created and watching him try and apply it to something completely unrelated was making her want to kill something. Her “partner” stuttering every time he saw the murderous look on her face did not help the matter. The fact that the misogynistic idiots in this room would have looked down on her and refused funding for her research if she explained such a complex algorithm just because she had a vagina was the only reason she was still sitting down, tapping her foot in her expensive Prada shoes. She refused to tap her fingers like  _ someone  _ she knew. It was uncouth.

She almost jumped as her phone buzzed slightly on her sleek leather folder in front of her. With one last scathing glance at the idiot in front of her still butchering her work, she checked her phone, not letting her nails click on the screen and draw more attention to her “lesser feminine features”. 

_ How’s the meeting going babe? _

A small sneer curled her lip delicately. Typing a fast reply, she hit send.  _ I want to stab someone. _

Less a 10 seconds laters, her phone buzzed in her hand.  _ Dont get blood on your dress, we’ve got dinner reservations after. _

A secretive smile turned the corner of her mouth up, framed in her favourite red lipstick.  _ I love you for enabling me. _

_ Love you too, now go look like youre actually paying attention _

Breathing out a small laugh, Lydia put her phone down and smoothed her features into a blank expression as she tried to keep her composure enough to make it through the meeting without killing anyone. It was a new dress afterall.

oOo

Arriving at the restaurant, Lydia walked in the same way she did everywhere; like she owned the place. Pausing just inside the door, she scanned the joint for Stiles. When she saw him waving his long arms from their usually booth, she smiled at his antics as she headed his way. The big goofy grin she got in return almost made the meeting she was coming from worth it. Almost.

“Hey babe!” Stiles said as he stood to kiss her. Lydia sighed happily, smiling into the kiss.

“Hey honey,” she said as she finally pulled back and settled onto the opposite side of the booth from her husband. 

With an evil glint in his eye, Stiles asked, “So, did you get it?” Both the menus were pushed to the edge, they knew what they were getting, they got the same every Thursday at the dinner. The place had put a permanent “Reserved” sign on their booth after they’d bought half the place to keep it from going bankrupt. 

Lydia scoffed. “Of course.” 

Stiles smirked and picked up her hand to kiss her knuckles. As she blushed a dainty pink at his antics, Stiles looked at her and grinned stupidly. “I knew you would, you brilliant brainbox.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and gently removed her hand from his to reach slightly higher to brush her fingers across his cheek. Moles and stubble rubbed against her fingertips, a reminder of their years and long journey to where they were. 

It had been a rocky start for them. Stiles had her such a high pedestal during highschool that it had taken a lot of being scarily vulnerable when she had her mental breakdown during senior year when Allison died, finding only him still treating her as human and capable. Everyone else in the school had turned from her, treating as broken and fragile, unsure what to do with the new Lydia who wasn’t all powerful, including her then off-again boyfriend. Stiles had drawn her in with his stupid jokes and put his feelings to the side to make sure she was okay, just like he had always done, just with less flowers and ridiculous gifts. She had shattered his facimile image of her in his head, and he had found he wanted to get to know the girl under it. The resulting years of being friends to best friends, watching each other fuck and date and, at one point, be engaged through college and their early 20s was just a testament to how far they had grown and matured for each other. She turned to him when her parents finally divorced. She had stood by her best friend pulling away whilst he was engaged to his abusive fiance, only finally snapping when he stumbled into her house at 3am with bruises all down his left side from being pushed down the stairs. Lets just say, the fiance disappeared out of town very quickly after a visit from her. He had stood by her when she had the disastrous on-and-off again relationship with Jackson all throughout the beginning of college, holding her when she finally sent Jackson away for the final time, breaking down in his arms and eating ice-cream and watching crappy actions movies. She was his friend-date at Scotts wedding. He had organised the funeral for her dog when Prada had passed and then accompanied her to the rescue to save another lost soul. She was his business partner in his tech firm which was now worth a heck of a lot more than Stiles had thought it would be. He had been the one to force her to watch the Notebook again since Jackson. They had lived together after college, wrapped up in each other, supporting their relationships, careers and lives. When she finally kissed him for the first time, non-drunkenly and asked him to marry her after so many years basically together, and Stiles had said yes. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Stiles asked quietly, leaning into her hand on his face. He always slowed down when she was touching him, focusing solely on her. 

Lydia smiled at him, “You.”

“Well, duh, I’m awesome.” Stiles joked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking again.

Laughing, Lydia finally leaned back, making sure to keep a hold of his hand as she settled. When the waitress came over and Stiles started rattling off their orders, everything was perfect. Her career was moving forward exactly as she had planned, her husband was a brilliantly gifted goof in plaid, their house was perfect as was their dogs waiting for them to come home and watch Star Trek in their pajamas. Her feet nudged against his under the table, and she felt him nudge her back. She was happy.


End file.
